Adora Malensie
Adora Malensie is a designer from the Capitol. .Adora "grew up" with her older brother, and her younger sister together with theire parents in the capitol. She loves the Capitol and all of the differentkinds of fashion that you can find there. She herself got inspired by watching the different districts on the games. Taking some of what she sees there and making different clothes inspired by what she sees. Early life from being a baby till teenager Adora was born into the family sixteen years after her older brother Niko. She had been born two months before she was meant to be. So in the begining she was growing slowly. She was a good child only cried when she was hungry or needed to be changed. Once Adora was one year old her parents had an another child giving Adora a younger sister named Chenoa. Adora didn't understand much of being a older sister when she was a year old, she only got that it meant sharing HER attention with the baby! Something Adora didn't like. Things didn't get better for the family, once Adora turned two years her brother Niko moved out wanting to fullfill his dreams. That was the last Adora saw of him. She grew up together with her mother, father and younger sister Chenoa. At the age of 2 and a half year Adora started ballet, she liked it but that was only because she got to wear so nice costumes. The costumes fascinated her, it perhaps what got her interrested in designs and fashion in the first place. Ever since she was a little girl she easily put her heart to things and she'd get so caugth up in it that she forgot to eat. When she grew older she watched the games and found inspitation from what she saw. She made some drawings of her ideas for costumes. She loved too draw things, she found her inspiration everywhere, she could. Adoras teenage life Adora 20s Adora attended classes at the university to learn about design, while she was dating her boyfriend over four years Dwayne. She hung out with Dwayne and her bestfriend Livvy, and had nearly no contact at all with her parents as they didn't like Dwayne and the influence he had on her. Starting on her third year off university she got pregant, once she told Dwayne about it he got mad and left her. Claiming it was her fault that she was pregnant and that he wanted nothing to do with her or with the child. Adora was heart broken. She dropped out of school and started working as a designer instead.She used the opportunity to bound with her parents again and admitting that he hadn't been anything good for her. Her parents promised to help her with the baby once it was born, as they didn't support abortion. Carrer Family Amiee "Mie" Malensie (Daugther of Adora) Mie is Adoras two year old daugther, she was born on March the 15th. Mie has only meet her father once. She havent had a fatherly figure in her life before Spyros came into her mothers life. Mie adores Spyros, she has done so since the first time she meet him. When she had said "nighty night sir man" and he had answered with a "Sleep well Kiddo." Once Mie hadnt been abel too sleep sheand Spyro went hunting for monsters in her room, before they ate cookie's and milk, while her mum was fixing Spyros suit. Relationships Category:Character